onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Fencing Style
The Fencing Style is a form of swordsmanship used by Brook that has yet to be exactly named or explained. The form resembles classical fencing and it's attacks consist of fast cutting techniques used by Brook's Kingdom's Assault Squad. The majority of the techniques are named after songs. This sword discipline is also used by Ryuuma, who has also demonstrated most of the known attacks Attacks *'Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slice (鼻唄三丁:やはずぎり, ''Hanauta Sanchou: Yahazu Giri):' A technique in which the user seemingly instantly slashes an opponent at such a fast pace that it appears that they didn't attack at all. Only when a certain amount of time has passed, which is approximate to the time the user walks ten feet away, does their opponent only realize the attack. According to Brook this was originally named "Requiem Banderole" and was a fast cutting technique that learned from his kingdom's "Assault Squad". It was nicknamed it's current name by his nakama and was praised by them. This technique was first seen being used by Ryuuma on Nami, Usopp, and Chopper in Hogback's lab. This was first seen being used by it's original practitioner, Brook, against Taleran. It's original name comes from "Requiem", a type of song sung during funerals, and "Banderole", a type of small flag or streamer used by knights in heraldry. Banderole is also a reference to the fencing move Coup de Banderole, when the attacks performs a lateral slash against the opponent's chest, leaving a "stream" mark, hence the name banderole.''One Piece Manga - Vol.47 Chapter 450, The Hanauta Sanchou: Yahuza Giri is first seen being used by Ryuuma. One Piece Manga - Vol.47 Chapter 454, The Hanauta Sanchou: Yahuza Giri is seen being used by Brook. One Piece Manga - Vol.48 Chapter 462, Brook explains the history of the Hanauta Sanchou: Yahuza Giri. *'Aubade (Dawn Serenade) Coup Droit ((オーバード)夜明歌 * クー *ドロア):' A thrusting technique with the sword that apparently creates a blast as if fired from a gun. Powerful as it is, it could just as easily be countered by a similar attack as demonstrated by Zoro. "Aubade" is a poem or song of or about lovers separating at dawn. "Coup Droit" means right handed strike in french. This was first seen being used by Ryuuma.One Piece Manga - Vol.48 Chapter 466, Ryuuma shoots at Zoro with a powerful thrust. According to Brook, this technique is completely different when he uses it. *'Prelude Au Fer (前奏曲 (プレリユード) オフエル):' A technique in which the user slashes an opponent's weapon almost instantaneously. "Prelude" comes from the prelude found in music. "Au Fer" comes from the fencing term "Attaque Au Fer" which is a basically attacking an opponent after hitting their sword with one's own. This was first seen being used by Ryuuma against Zoro.One Piece Manga - Vol.48 Chapter 467, Ryuuma unleashes some techniques against Zoro. *'Gavotte Bond en Avant (革命舞曲 (ガボット) ボンナバン):' A sword thrusting technique in which the user propels himself forward in order to strke an opponent. "Gavotte" comes from Gavotte, a fast paced french folk dance. "Bond en Avant" is French for "Leap Forward". "Bond en Avant", a technique in fencing, is also usually used to propel oneself to their opponent to attack. This was first seen being used by Ryuuma against Zoro. This was first seen being used by it's original practitioner, Brook, against Oz in a combo with Usopp, Robin, and Nami.One Piece Manga - Vol.49 Chapter 476, Brook attacks Oz with a combo with Usopp, Robin, and Nami. *'Polka Remise (酒樽舞曲 (ポルカ) ルミーズ):' A technique in which the user delivers several thrusts against an opponent. Visually, due to the user's speed, it looks as if they are thrusting with several swords. The technique is named after Polka, a type of dance and genre of music originating from Bohemia. "Remise" is a fencing term referring to the continuation of an attack after initially missing or parried. This was first seen being used by Ryuuma against Zoro. Combo Attacks *'Raikotsuken (雷骨剣 (らいこつけん) ''Lightning Bone Sword):''' By being thrown by Usopp's Kuwagata and spun by Robin with Slalom Vine, Brook is propelled at a large opponent through a cloud created by Nami's Dark Cloud Tempo. Upon being electrocuted by the cloud, Brook is turned into an arrow of lighting. Brook then thrusts through the opponent with Gavotte Bond en Avant. The opponent is then shocked as well as stabbed by the attack. The only drawback to this attack however is that after being shot through an opponent, Brook doesn't have any control of where he goes next. This was first seen being used against Oz. References External Links *Fencing - Wikipedia article about fencing *Classical Fencing and Historical Swordsmanship Resources - An extensive directory of traditional fencing groups and individuals *Fencing.Net - A large online fencing community *Requiem - Wikipedia article about a Requiem in general *Banderole - Wikipedia article about a Banderole in general *Aubade - Wikipedia article about a Aubade in general *Prelude - Wikipedia article about Prelude in music *Gavotte - Wikipedia article about Gavotte *Polka - Wikipedia article about Polka *Brooks Attacken - German One Piece Encyclopedia article listing Brook's attacks Category:Fighting Styles